1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transaction cards and, more particularly, to providing multiple monetary transaction cards in a single package and facilitating substantially simultaneous activation of the multiple monetary transaction cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monetary transaction cards generally include smart cards, credit cards, debit cards, automatic teller machine (ATM) cards, identification (ID) cards, and pre-paid cards such as gift cards. Typically, monetary transaction cards are of a standard credit card size, or a the size of a CR-80 card. FIG. 1 is a diagrammatic representation of a standard CR-80 card. A CR-80 card 100 generally includes a magnetic stripe 108, and has a height H 112 that is approximately 2.125 inches and a width W 116 that is approximately 3.375 inches. A distance D1 120 between magnetic stripe 108 and an edge 104 of CR-80 card 100 is approximately 0.223 inches. In general, a thickness D2 124 of magnetic stripe 108 may vary depending upon the number of tracks (not shown) associated with magnetic stripe 108. Typically, if two tracks (not shown) are encoded on magnetic stripe 108, thickness D2 124 may be approximately 0.375 inches. Alternatively, if three tracks (not shown) are encoded on magnetic stripe 108, thickness D2 124 may be approximately 0.5 inches.
Monetary transaction cards that are gift cards or other pre-paid cards are often attached to carrier cards, and displayed at retail locations. FIG. 2 is a diagrammatic representation of a transaction card mounted on a carrier card. A carrier assembly 236 includes a transaction card 200 and a carrier card 240. Transaction card 200 is often mounted on carrier card 240 using an adhesive. Carrier card 240 may include an opening 244 that enables carrier card 240 to be hung on a rack for display purposes.
When an individual wishes to purchase or otherwise obtain multiple transaction cards such as pre-paid cards, he or she selects individual transaction cards which are then individually activated, e.g., using a point-of-sale computing system. The individual activation of the transaction cards may be time consuming, as information is read from each transaction card, and transmitted to an activation system. If there are many transaction cards to be activated, activating the transaction cards one-by-one may be inefficient.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and an apparatus for providing and facilitating activation of multiple transaction cards such as pre-paid cards.